Demon's Embrace
by MonochromeIllusion
Summary: AU Nick Gautier is just your average twenty-four year old college student, at least that's what he'd like to say. He's a creature born from the darkest of evil that will one day destroy the world and everyone he loves—yeah, a very sucky destiny he knows all too well. And here he thought protecting his mother and getting the hang of his powers were hard


Demon's Embrace

AU Nick Gautier is just your average twenty-four year old college student, at least that's what he'd like to say. He's a creature born from the darkest of evil that will one day destroy the world and everyone he loves—yeah, a very sucky destiny he knows all too well. And here he thought protecting his mother and getting the hang of his powers were hard, now he's got to deal with Grim's return and much, much more

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Nick or the Dark-Hunters series

* * *

.prologue.

Grim tapped his nails against the soft cushion of his chair from where he sat alone in his office, staring at the fire burning bright in the black marbled hearth as he waited for his guest to arrive. Sadly, for him the woman was taking her extra sweet, sweet time coming here...and while she did that, they were slowly running out of time on their side to finally put an end to the Malachai reign for good.

Oh yeah, after suffering such a humiliating defeat nine years ago he had one thing on his mind, the one thing he kept on the top of his to do list above all others—revenge against Nick Gautier.

Sighing heavily, Grim pulled back the sleeve of his robes to see how much of his time was the woman really trying to waste to try his patience. Too bad he had sent his two henchmen, Pain and Suffering, on another errand early this morning, he could've used the distraction right then.

 _What the hell is taking her so damn long?_ He leaned back in his chair as he turned his attention back to the dancing flames…only to find one of the most annoying creatures (the bitch was even more of a pain in his ass compared to Gautier, who did nothing but constantly drive his patience into the dirt) standing in front of him. She too was once a demon general that ruled over the Malachai army like himself, but was tossed aside like last week's dirty socks.

Grim couldn't say he blamed the boy for his choice, if he had one he'd have killed the filthy bitch ages ago. Unfortunately, he still needed her alive in order to finally cut that little prick's throat and throw his body at the bottom of the bayou somewhere.

With a released puff of air as if she was annoyed, Livia crossed her arms as she glared her hatred at him. "Is it true that you found a way to weaken our dear Nicky? Or are you just trying to yank everyone's chains again?" Could there be any more disgust in her voice, really. If she weren't a key player in his plan he would've killed her where she stood for such disrespect. Damn, not even Gautier annoyed him this much.

Then again, the boy may have been a complete idiot but at least he wasn't stupid enough to seriously try and piss him off as she was doing—until now that is.

"I never said anything along those lines." He narrowed his gaze on her as a warning to watch her tone with him or he'd end up putting a few bruises on her pretty-little face, as if that would work. _She's even more stupid than Gautier_. "But who knows, I might have found something that may work…hmm, by the way, where's Laguerre? She's the one who was supposed to meet me here, not you."

Livia scoffed at his words and his warning. "What the hell do I look like to you, the woman's fucking keeper? I have no idea where she went before she dumped me here."

Grim growled before he pushed himself up from where he sat until he stood towering over the pathetic demon that dared to darken his office with her presence. Just what was that woman thinking bringing her here? "I have no time for your sick games, demon," he snarled, grabbing a fist-full of her white blouse in his tight grip. "So tell me, where was the last time you saw Laguerre?"

"She was with Noir until a few minutes ago." Of course she was, it was no wonder why it took her so long and why she sent a replacement for their meeting. "They were talking about some kind of shift in the aether or something."

He released his grip on the female demon's blouse. "A shift in the aether, you say?"

Could this be the chance he'd waiting for for the past nine years—to finally destroy Nick Gautier for good.


End file.
